The END
by Juvin
Summary: A Fairy Tail Next Generation series, I'm not very great at summaries until i have my story better plotted out, but from what there is now; The son of Natsu; Kaz Dragneel, finds himself in a bind trying to fight what is to come of his future, to protect the ones he loves.
A mysterious dark robbed man walking into the guild, he took a huge breath in, then exhaled heavily. /span/span"So this is Fairy Tail?" He chuckled. Everyone else has turned to notice the man, though Natsu being the most curious, paced over to the man trying to gain more information on him. "Uh-Hi there." Natsu said reaching for the back of his neck trying to keep his cool. "Hello." The man paused as his eyes dilated fixating on Natsu. "You must be Natsu Dragneel." He smirked, etching his body closer taking a wiff of his scent. "Yeah That's me what about it?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, turning to look around to see if anyone was paying attention. "Heh- Come on old man, you don't even recognize me!?" He chuckled while removing his hood, revealing he too had features similar to Natsu's. Especially with the pink hair. "Traveled so far back in time just to see you!" Natsu grew a face of confusion as Erza began to feel a bit bothered. "You don't remember your own son?" He crossed his arms. "My son?" Natsu asked for some reason looking down at his own hands. But before he could say anything more from across the guild hall Juvia had jerked herself around out of one of her little fantasies. "Why does Natsu get to have a child, but Juvia can't?" She fell to her knees in despair. "It's not fair.." Juvia began to tear. The mysterious man, frowned watching the water mage. "Oh Juvia..." He said taking a couple steps forward, "I didn't mean to hurt you." He put out his hand and began to walk but found himself barricaded by Erza. "I won't let you go any further until you tell me who you are." Erza glared, closely examining his moves. "Erza- dear please move." He said politely completely ignoring her authority. "Who is this guy" both Erza and Natsu questioned. "Fine, If that's your last wish.. I'm Kaz, the son of END. With that said I've come to stop my death from happening." He turned suddenly to blast Natsu straight out of the guild into the guilds pool. Natsu laid there unconscious being caught of guard.. "Man that was so much easier than the Ice idiot." Kaz rubbed his knuckles on his robes. "Ice idiot?" Erza asked shocked turning her attention from the hole in the wall to him. "You mean Gray?" "Yeah the big bad 'demon slayer'" her air quoted mocking him. It began to down pour as Kaz glanced out to see. "Hey would you look at that.. I've not seen rain since-" "you hurt Gray-Sama" Juvia slowly lifted herself to her feet getting into a battle stance. "Oh Juvia, please.. " Kaz insisted. "I don't want-" "WATER CYCLONE!" She screamed sending a large wave of pressurized water his way, flinging him outside the guild. "Juvia please don't make me-" she dashed and upper-cutted him. Regaining his balance he caught her head. "You leave me with no choice..." He sighed attempting to smash her head into the ground, but before she made contact she used her body of water to escape his grasped. Confused as to where she went he got up she went to punch him but he caught her hand. Fear plastered her face as she couldn't use any of her magic. "I actually learned this spell on my own". He chuckled turning to look at her. "That's the same look she gave me before she-" he felt a year run down his cheek and he looked away angered. "But I've gone through every possible timeline, I can't save her, so maybe it's best if she too never happens." He placed his hand right below her chest. "Don't take this personally.." He shot a compressed wave of energy straight through her letting her go. Juvia began to cough up blood as she crawled away. Kaz flew up and landed in front of her giving no space to leave, he kneeled down and held her chin examining her face. "You were the only one there to try and stop them from killing me... I love her Juvia.. Even when she's gone.." He wiped the blood and tears off her face. Staring into her eyes as they slowly went lifeless, feeling the rain lighten until a complete stop. "I still love your daughter." He said laying her head down gently.

* * *

"Hey~! Wait up!" The irritated blunette followed closely behind at a jog, the expression she held on her face didn't lighten in the slightest. "Kaz!" she shouted out of breath finally taking a pause in her tracks, throwing her curly navy locks out from her face gazing up watching him finally glance over his shoulder. "Come on Fullbuster.." he chuckled finally deciding to meet her half way. "Starting to feel as if your mothers tendencies have passed on down to you.." he continued to chuckle rising his hand to pat her head though finding futile seeing it had just phased through her body of water feeling the boiling rage that flowed through her perfect figure after. she turned her body back to flesh form raising her fist with an icey mist formed around it. "Do not talk about my mother that way! Mika thinks it could have all just been one of their over exaggerations! Do you really want to talk about mothers?" she scooted closer getting into his face. Her breath heavy, practically being the only ice mage who couldn't keep her cool, was the only sound that could be heard for miles. "M-my mother?" Kaz spoke softly, going through his thoughts, reminiscing the day his father had come home from a job without her, never fully explaining the situation as to how or why she had passed. Was Mika really bring up a emdeceased /emmother? He didn't take it too much to heart, he knew he over stepped his own boundaries as well, an especially watching her expression grow to a rather more concerned one, the second she opened her mouth to speak he placed his finger gently over her lips, blocking the way, already forgiving her. "It's okay..." he spoke softly reaching in to kiss her cheek gently. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

* * *

 ** _I'd like to give credit to all those from the first Paragraph who took part, since it had been a RP before I decided to take it rogue and make it into a story, and those (Geeking) users would be;_**

 ** _Natsu_Dragion, Dancik_, and ErzaScarlette__**

 ** _Thank you guys!_**

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Constrictive Criticism?_**

 ** _Please they're all appreciated as well if you would like another chapter._**


End file.
